


Onion Touch

by HiyaDude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Onion is...Onion, Rutting, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaDude/pseuds/HiyaDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Onion. Please, lets play another game. This is weird.” Steven whispered quietly. Onion ignored his complaints and nudged his face against Steven’s, prodding until Steven gave in and allowed his lips to be brushed up against. Onion gave the barest hint of a smile and pushed down the urge to violently bite down on the pliant lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have yet to find ONE Steven x Onion fanfic. Someone had to do it.

“Onion.” Steven squeaked nervously, “Can you...not?”

Small pale fingers continued to snake their way under Steven’s shirt, lingering on Steven’s soft rounded belly and trailing upwards to his chest. He was so soft. Almost as soft as Onion knew himself to be.

Onion remained silent as he brushed his cold hands across Steven’s collarbone, the shirt now  hitched up to his neck. His face was the bright red that made Onion feel giddy.

"Onion. Please, lets do something else. This is weird.” Steven whispered quietly. Onion ignored his complaints and nudged his face against Steven’s, prodding until he gave in and allowed his lips to be brushed up against.

Onion gave the barest hint of a smile and pushed down the urge to violently bite down on the pliant lips.

Instead, he gently pushed Steven back against his bed and shifted until he was able to sit himself on top of Steven's stomach. Onion cleared his face of any emotion as he stared down at the older boy's flushed face.

He knew that Steven understood next to nothing about him and this pleased him immensely. Onion wanted the older boy to wonder what he was thinking, to always be on the forefront of his mind.

“Onion?” Steven asked worriedly when his back hit the bed. “W-what are you doing?”

Onion tilted his head and let his smile return. He then raised a single finger and slipped it into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Steven’s. The older boy's brow ridge creased in confusion. Onion felt a warming wave of arousal sweep through him at the look, urging him to push Steven for more.

He slowly drew his small finger out of his mouth and pressed it against Steven’s lips. Steven immediately stiffened and snapped his mouth shut tight.

The younger boy frowned deeply and prodded the lips with a sharp nail. Steven shook his head frantically, eyes wide and frantic and Onion's frown shifted to a scowl as the older boy continued to resist.

 ****He bared his teeth and leaned down to nip harshly at the firmly closed lips. When he showed no signs of opening up, Onion sat back and glowered at him.

Steven’s frantic eyes turned defiant. Oh, how cute.

Onion gave him a flat look and shimmied his way off of Steven’s stomach and onto his lap. Steven chose this moment to cover his mouth and speak through his fingers.

“Please Onion, let's do something else!” The older boy begged. It might have seemed shady in the beginning, but Onion was really starting to make him feel uncomfortable now!

Onion gave him what appeared to be a very vague sneer. Another game. Fine.

This wasn't over though. Not by a long shot.

One last sigh and Onion removed himself from atop the elder boy.

 


	2. Who needs sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion is still creepy, but in a slightly more tolerable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a mood. A fluffy mood...I don't think I can call this a PWP anymore. Anyway, I think I see Steven and Onion only a few years apart. I didn't mention this shit last chapter, hell no I don't support this kind of stuff in real life. Keep it fictional dudes, and everything's good.

Onion liked to watch Steven sleep.

It might have seemed strange to someone on the outside, but Onion felt completely justified in his careful study of Steven. Why shouldn’t he look at something he found interesting? And Steven certainly was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen that was still breathing.

Onion’s eyes lingered on the roundness of his cheeks and the softly pouting lips most of the time, but his hands always traced the pink gem that was hidden underneath his night clothes. He’d tap his nails against the hard set gem and listened to the resounding click.

Onion liked a lot of things about Steven.

He liked the way Steven never seemed to stay angry at him for longer a couple of hours, he liked the way Steven was able to take anything without a grudge. But most of all, he liked that Steven was the only one who tried over and over again to be Onion’s friend, despite the way Onion treated him.

Onion leaned down and scraped his teeth against the precious stone, then watched Steven’s face for any change in expression. He smiled when Steven’s face scrunched up for a moment before relaxing back into a calm slumber.

Sweet Steven.

Onion’s attention snapped to alertness when he heard the telltale hum of the so called ‘ _Warp Pad_ ’. He quickly rolled out of the bed and skillfully slid his way underneath. He had done this so often that it had become somewhat of a second nature to him, to the point that he jumped when the warp pad went off when he visited with permission during the day.

Onion kept his eyes trained on the feet that very primly walked over to Steven’s bed. Onion scowled and rolled his eyes in irritation. ‘ _Her_ ’ again. The most suspicious of the bunch. Whenever Steven came home from Onion’s house more than a little shaken up, the pale one would glare at Onion whenever he came over, as if Onion was automatically at fault. He usually was, but that was besides the point.

She had a nasty habit of interrupting Onion’s nightly time visits with Steven.

She had nearly seen him a couple of times too, but Onion was never caught by her. Steven however, that was a different story. Onion was caught plenty by Steven.

He yawned silently and folded his arms underneath his head. he was going to be here for a while.

Onion was awoken when he felt eyes on him. He snapped his eyes open and turned towards the person’s gaze.

Steven was giving him a sleepy glare, “Onion...again?” he sighed.

Onion grinned and slipped back out from under the bed, then stood on his toes to give Steven a good morning kiss. Steven groaned and leaned away from Onions arms that had immediately wrapped themselves around his neck. “Uh, it’s too early to deal with your weirdness, Onion. Just...go home and sleep.”

He could hear it in Steven’s voice how likely he believed Onion to follow that weak demand. Onion cocked his head and gave him an unimpressed look. Then he turned and crawled into Steven’s bed.

“...Onion.” Steven groaned again, “Come on, I need more sleep, it’s barely dawn.”

 

Onion leaned back against the pillows, crossed his legs and crooked his finger at Steven with an expectant look. ‘ _Who do you think is going to get their way here?_ ' his gaze seemed to ask.

Honestly, he had though Steven had learned better by now.

Steven sighed, seeming to realize the same thing, and crawled in beside Onion. Onion gave a satisfied murmur and guided Steven’s arms around his waist.

“Hey, no weird stuff, okay? Just sleep.” Steven said as he closed his eyes tiredly.

Onion slotted his body up against Steven’s until no space was left between them.

Sleep. Sure.

Steven could sleep all he wanted, Onion however, would do as he liked. Onion slipped his hands under Steven’s shirt and listened to the click of his nails against Steven’s gemstone.

This was much better than sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have still found no Onion pairings. I have nothing to feed me but this fanfic, but it's sort of like self-cannibalism.
> 
> Whatever, I will keep searching! I will do what I must to make this a thing! I have already drawn fanart for it! It is not colored, and drawn with pencil! But if you want, I can put it in the next chapter! EXCLAMATION POINT!\\(*o*)/!


	3. Are you gonna stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion has abandonment issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted the penis, you got the penis. But I will also be progressing to some seriously kinky shit in future chapters, sooo. If you wanna chicken out, now is the time to do it.

“Onion!” came Steven’s impassioned voice from his position under Onion’s window. The irate older boy held up his phone accusingly.

Onion gave him a bored look and continued to play with a red paddle ball, carefully keeping his expression neutral to disguise how incredibly angry he was.

Sending Steven pictures of him during his little _date_ with Connie was not something he felt apologetic for. Onion _hoped_ she saw them and it had given the prude a heart attack.

Onion made sure to tease himself into hardness before he took multiple pictures of his pale smooth thighs and chest. Onion felt himself smile at the memory and wondered if Steven enjoyed the pictures as much as Onion had enjoyed posing for them.

“Onion! Get down here right now!” Steven growled peevishly. Onion gave him a disinterested look and then picked up the large sign that he had propped up by his feet. He then proceeded to hang the sign outside the window.

The bright red letters painted on spelled out the words ‘ ** _Cheater’_** in childish scrawl. Steven’s anger dimmed a bit at the sight of it, but then flared right back up again.

Onion scowled at him, breaking his blank façade. Did he seriously think that he hadn’t done anything wrong?

 “Connie is just a friend, Onion! Why do you always have to act like this!? It’s not like you and me are even _together_!” He shouted. “Y-you  just up and decided to...do the things that you do, without even asking me first. S-so yeah, Connie’s a friend, but I like her, and I think she likes me too, and I don’t think we should kiss anymore because I don’t like you _that way,_ okay? I like CONNIE!” he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

 A tense silence followed his words.

 _'_ _Oh_.’ Onion thought. ‘ _Oh, that’s new_.’

Onion was vaguely surprised by the rising tidal of sheer  _blood_ _lust_ that seemed to be engulfing his entire being.

Another wave of something, a gush of hysterical laughter bubbling up his throat. Did he honestly think that he could just say _that_ and everything would be over? Onion placed a pale hand to his face and dug his nails into his cheeks until the skin broke and blood oozed down sluggishly, not registering the pain.

_No, that’s not how this works, Steven._

“Onion?” Steven called out worriedly when he saw younger’s entire demeanor shift. “Are you okay? Is that blood? Oh my gosh, Onion you’re bleeding! Hold on, I’ll be right up!” came another distressed shout.

Onion inhaled deeply and caught the coppery scent of the blood on his cheeks. He pulled his hands away and made his eyes focus on the red staining his fingertips instead of his hammering pulse. His body wracked with shudders and breathless inhales.

 _Steven wanted to leave. Why did he want to leave?_ Onion didn’t understand, _Steven was the one who put up with things. He’s strange; He was nice to me, why would he be nice if he wanted to leave? This doesn’t make sense._

Onion's mind went at rapid pace until they blurred together and only one thought was left behind.

**_He would not let Steven go, not ever. He’d do anything; he’d be good for Steven. He’d be good-_ **

Onion’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt soft arms encase his small shaking body from behind. “Hey, Onion, it’s okay.” Steven soothed. Onion melted back into the embrace without resistance, taking in the offered comfort greedily. “Shhh, its fine. I’m not going anywhere, okay? You’re still my friend.” Steven said as he patted Onion’s blonde wisps of hair.

The younger boy grimaced. He didn’t want to be just a friend. He wanted to be everything.

He shifted in Steven’s hold until he was facing him, pressing chaste kisses on the older boy’s cheeks. Steven stiffened, “I told you, Onion. We need to stop.” Steven said weakly.

Onion snatched onto that bit of weakness and exploited it for all that it was worth.

 _‘Love.’_ Onion thought. _He wanted Steven’s love._

Onion stood up slowly and pulled Steven along with him on his way to the bed.

Steven was about to protest when Onion quickly covered his mouth with his own, silencing him and effectively distracting him enough to push him flat onto his back.

Onion licked at the surprised lips with a desperation that made the older boy freeze with concern. This wasn’t normal, even for Onion.

Onion _never_ scrambles, and this is exactly what he was doing now.

‘ _Did he really need this that much? It was just kissing; he doesn’t really need it, does he?’_ Steven thought with no small amount of confusion.

Onion pulled back abruptly from the kiss and bore his eyes into Steven’s expression, picking it apart and gauging how far Steven would let this go on for. When Onion found concern, concern for _him,_ he bit back a smile and lowered his hand to Steven’s pants.

Steven caught his wrist before he could move the pants an inch.

No, that wouldn’t do, he needed to keep him distracted.

Onion snatched his hand back and gave a Steven a bruising kiss that nearly made his lips bleed. “Ow, Onion!” the older boy complained.

Onion smiled and without hesitating slipped his hand down Steven’s pants to grip his small penis.

Steven gave a loud gave a piercing gasp and stopped moving altogether. Onion smiled and wasted no time putting his best effort into hardening the older boy, tugging and stroking until he felt it throb and pulse with heat.

Steven remained quiet during the entire ordeal, relaxing and tensing at each movement of the younger boy's hand, lost in the warm intensity pulsing from his groin and into the rest of his body.

He barely even noticed when Onion pulled him out of his pants entirely. But he definitely noticed when a small tentative lick joined the hand that stroked him. Steven let out a high pitched squeak at the new sensation, and then melted right back into the bedding when a molten heat engulfed him.

Onion watched in satisfaction as Steven’s will melted into the consistency of pudding. He licked and suckled until Steven was a mess of whimpers and pleasured tears.

“Onion.” He whispered, hands moving to grip the younger boy’s head, trying to push himself deeper despite already being fully sheathed.

Onion felt it before he tasted it, the rapid beating flutter on his tongue, the spasm that tickled his throat. A bitter taste made its way into his mouth and Onion contemplated spitting it out before he decided it would be a lot messier if he didn’t drink it. He could always just brush his teeth afterwards anyway.

Onion swallowed around Steve’s softening erection and repressed a gag.

Well, that certainly wasn’t as tasty as the people in the videos made it seem.

Onion pulled away from Steven’s limp penis when the older boy’s hands fell away from his head and sat back with a smug expression.

Steven seemed to be floating high on the endorphin induced bliss that he had put him into, and was unable to keep his eyes open. A feeling resembling pride welled up in Onion's chest.

Steven _definitely_ wasn’t going to leave him now.

Onion just needed to keep him happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot for the life of me figure out why I can't upload the picture, but I'm just going to chalk it up to me being stupid...so yeah.
> 
> P.S. It might be a while until I can update, because Chris Garneau just injured my soul.
> 
> I should have never the looked up the story behind the song. It makes writing slightly non-con-ish things feel like pulling teeth out of your head. I'm gonna go wallow in self-hatred for a little while, recover, and heal myself with continuous hours of YouTube.


	4. Public Displays of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion does not give a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess who's feels are fully healed and currently doesn't give a fuck!? MEEEEE!

Onion basked in the almost overwhelming awkward silence, picking at the slice of pizza he wouldn’t be eating, or paying for.

It was a clusterfuck of awkwardness. Steven was uncomfortable because Onion was there, Connie was uncomfortable because Steven was uncomfortable, and Onion was intentionally making things uncomfortable by completely ignoring Connie, giving her not even a glance of acknowledgement.

Tagging along had been a wonderful idea.

Steven was visibly sweating under the stress of tension, and coughed quietly to relive some of the silence, “So, Connie...how was your violin lesson yesterday? Did you have fun?”

Connie, seeming relieved by the broken silence, pounced on the newly offered topic. “Yeah, it was fun, although Mr. Steig kept on sneezing because of the allergy season. Or at least he _says_ its allergies. Personally, I think that it’s that new wig he’s wearing.” Connie laughed.

This seemed to catch Steven’s interest and they slid right out of the uncomfortable silence and into conversation with an almost frightening ease.“No way, what does it look like?” Steven asked, smiling.

Onion’s eyes slid over to peer at Steven sitting in the booth next to him, then very stealthily moved his hand towards Steven’s, intertwining their fingers. Steven, for his part, didn’t flinch half as hard as Onion expected him to. Though his speech did become a little less animated.

_Like hell was Onion to let himself be ignored._

Onion stroked Steven’s hand with his index finger, lightly, distractedly, and intimately. Steven squeezed back, mindlessly, as he talked on with Connie. The younger boy felt his heart flutter at the returned affection and felt the sudden urge to lean against the older boy and nuzzle him like an attention starved kitten.

So he did.

Steven didn’t move away like Onion expected him to, he just sighed in embarrassed resignation.

Connie noticed this and the little confused crease between her brows was enough to make Onion feel a slight pang of pity for her. Poor thing didn’t know that he already owned Steven.

“So, uh.” Connie cleared her throat, “You and Onion seem to be getting along well enough. When did that happen?” she asked.

Steven blushed prettily, stuttering over his words. Onion pulled his hand away from Steven’s to run delicate fingers over the older boy’s thigh. Steven’s eyes snapped over to Onion’s face and Onion schooled his expression into something innocent and only slightly naughty.

_‘Get along indeed.’_

“Oh, it’s, um, not like we’re really especially close or anything like that. He’s, y’know, he’s more of an acquaint-” Steven snapped his mouth shut with an audible click when Onion roughly cupped Steven from under the table.

**_A warning._ **

Steven breathed deeply through his nose and reworded his previous statement. ”We’ve been friends for about 2 months.” he said, properly chastised. He felt the younger boy reward him with a slow grind into his hardening groin. Steven bit his lip at the toe curling sensation and forced down the shame he felt at doing this in a public setting.

Connie nodded, “That explains why I don’t see you as much anymore. Not that I’m complaining!” she said, hurriedly, “It’s just that I would like to spend more time together, and...Onion could always join us too.” she said with a shy glance at him.

Onion unbuttoned Steven’s pants one handedly and worked his fingers to unzip him as quietly as possible. Steven sat silently, arms limp at his sides and eyes darting between Connie and Onion with poorly disguised nerves.

The warm hand that wrapped around his hardness effectively shut down Steven’s thought process and he struggled to form a proper response.

“Um yeah, sure. Lets...do..that.” Steven trailed off with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“Are you okay Steven? You look like you need to lie down.”

Onion’s lips curled up into a barely perceivable smile as he purposefully knocked over his used plastic fork under the table and went to retrieve it in the next moment without a glance at either of the two.

Connie didn’t seem to notice as she waited for Steven’s either confirmed health or sickness. Steven however, tensed as he felt hands roughly prying his legs apart and a hot tongue lapping at the head of his erection.

Steven could no longer hold in the harsh breathes that forced their way out of his lungs and the violent body racking shudders that ran through him.

“Oh my gosh, Steven! Are you alright? Here, let me-” Connie was out of her seat and trying to assist Steven before he could protest that he was fine, that she didn’t need to get up. Steven violently pushed at Onion’s head, trying to get the eagerly sucking boy off of his lap before Connie saw. Onion dug his nails into Steven’s thighs and held his position firmly.

 _‘Too late.’_ Onion thought viciously.

Connie stood frozen.

She stared down at Onion as he himself relinquished Steven from his mouth with a loud wet pop. Onion stared straight back at her as he continued to nuzzle Steven’s still throbbing erection against his face, licking at it with kitteni-like movements.

A rush of fiendish delight went through Onion as he watched Connie’s face slowly process what she was seeing. A bead of translucent precome slid down Steven’s shaft, Onion caught it at the tip of his tongue, then gave the horrified girl the brightest smile that he possessed.

 

 

* * *

 

Guess what...it happened. Someone made another Onion/Steven fic!  [Onion, no](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4505544) by [sever77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77). I hereby announce that I love you soooo much! XD

 

 **Edited** : Also, guess what? I'm not that stupid after all! I have the picture on my ooooold deviant art profile, which previously had absolutely NO art! I popped my deviant cherry. [Here](http://animejumper.deviantart.com/art/Onion-Touch-556205471?ga_submit_new=10%253A1440544431) is the link!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop posting at weird times. it's midnight! Also, I'm burnt out. See any spelling mistakes? tell me!


	5. Unhealthy Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's point of view on this whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from the dead! And am currently at the library going over smut next to someone I hope does not look over at my computer screen. Midnight Fire, I added a smidgen of smut just for you! This took way longer to write than it should have.

Onion carried around a switchblade in his pocket.

And it was purely by accident that Steven happened to see it. Onion had been reaching for something in his pocket, something small that he had wanted to show Steven, but grew frustrated when he couldn’t find it in the cluster of items there.

The younger boy had sighed and emptied them out onto the beach sand when his patience had run thin. An odd assortment of unrelated things laid scattered about.

It wasn’t that Steven thought that he wasn’t supposed to see it, as Onion seemed almost blasé about tucking that particular item back into his pocket, but he was pretty sure Onion hadn’t been meaning to show it to him.

Steven had almost questioned him about the item, but thought better of it and remained silent. He still was angry with Onion over the Connie incident.

After she had ran out of the Pizza shop, Steven remained frozen in a traumatic state that he had never experienced before. It was like he was looking down at himself outside of the situation, unable to process the occurrence with any semblance of emotion.

Onion had picked up the pieces. The younger boy had tucked him into his pants, gently interlaced their fingers together, and led him out of the restaurant in a daze of lethargic denial.

Connie hadn’t called since then, and Steven hadn’t tried to contact her. After a week of sleepless nights, he decided that if his friend hadn’t done it by now, she probably would not tell the gems or her parents what she had seen.

Steven’s stomach did an uncomfortable little twist at the thought of it. He didn’t want anyone else to know about what he did with Onion. He was ashamed, and on some level, knew that what he did with the other boy was perverse. Even if the younger boy had instigated it, Steven knew that he could have stopped it from happening.

He was a gem, he had a shield. He could have pushed Onion away and blocked all contact. Which meant Steven was at fault too.

If anyone besides Connie found out....It would be a disaster. One of epic proportions.

But he couldn’t have done that to Onion, he couldn’t push the boy away when he looked so...small. Onion rarely showed it, but Steven was able to see the glimpses when they appeared. He wasn’t able to see the whole picture, but he knew that what the other boy felt for him was something stronger, darker, and more unpredictable than any type of ‘like’ that Steven had seen.

It was as if Onion needed him to breath, with a desperation that made made everything else void.

And Steven found himself thinking more about Onion than anyone or anything. It was an abrupt change that had happened once they had begun their physical relationship, and Steven almost considered it to be a hostile takeover of his mind.

How the younger boy was able to encompass the entirety of Steven’s thoughts, he didn’t know, but it had happened.

Now he didn’t mind Onion crawling into bed with him at odd hours of the night. He knew that it would end with the younger boy grinding his  unclothed bottom onto Steven’s equally naked groin, just sliding back and forth between the pale mounds. The softness, the lava hot heat tipping towards its high peak, and the sticky tack of release.  

All of these things were now linked directly in his mind towards Onion.

Steven’s cheeks burned at the images that flashed in his memory.

_Onion splayed out beneath him, little erection left flushed red and untouched as he placed his pale hand on Steven’s hips to pull him flush against his pelvis. Steven panted into the crook of Onion’s small neck, nuzzling and thrusting clumsily between Onion’s thighs, right beneath silky expanse of  skin between a small pink hole and the two little round bundles that were tucked up to his body. Onion’s delight had been clear in his glazed over eyes, a small smile on his lips as he placed his hands on the back of Steven’s neck and gave him a kiss so hard that it had left his lips bruised._

_And Steven had kissed back, lips yielding to the writhing tongue of the other._

_It was the first time he had ever heard Onion moan. He felt it in the vibrations of his lips and it had surprised him so much that he had shuddered abruptly into a violent release._

Onion was...the very definition of pleasure to Steven, and he wasn’t even aware of how much he needed it until Onion had given it to him.

It wasn’t fair. Steven didn’t want to be like this. It made him feel weak and stupid to give into something so trivial as ‘Feeling good’. But Onion also made it so hard to say no.

Steven glanced up at Onion through curled eyelashes when his peripheral vision caught sight of a pale hand reaching for him. Onion stared back at him with the usual expression that he showed in public, void of any telltale signs that might give away to what he was thinking.

Onion held out a large pink shell with variations of blue and green on it’s edges, and a delicate looking purple that lined the hollowed insides. It was in an odd shape, and seemed to twist in on itself, but still.

It was pretty.

Steven took the shell from Onion with shaking hands, turned it over a few times to feel its soft texture, and then opened his mouth to speak. He was going to say that this didn’t fix what he had done. Of course this didn’t fix it, not after everything was said and done and messed up beyond all repair. 

But when he saw that little gleam in the younger boy’s eyes, the that told him that Onion was now showing a nearly indecipherable vulnerability, he snapped his mouth shut and pushed down the bitterness, humiliation, and anger he had previously been struggling with.

“Thank you, Onion.” Steven said, just barely over a whisper.

Onion breathed out in a stream of air that Steven would have called a sigh. The younger boy then sat down next to him on the sand, slipped his hand into Steven’s now loosened fist and hummed quietly as he leaned heavily against the older boy’s side.

They both stayed there until the sun creeped down the edge of the ocean water.

 ****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be back when I can. The ship is still strong, and I shall resist the call of the sirens of Homstuck! Also, point out any spelling mistakes, please. They are evil little pests that must be disposed of.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven don't just magically forget about each other...No matter how much Onion wishes they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I know alot doesn't really happen in this chapter, but I do already have a half written smut in google docs, sooo...Yeah, it's just I thought about it and decided 'Well, if I'm gonna write this seriously, I can't just have constant fluff and sex...I gotta have Yandere Onion too. And this will lead to that.

Lazy days were the best with Onion. The younger boy would wake up in the early morning like he would, and then nuzzle his soft face into Steven’s collarbone. He refused to move from his position, which was pretty much just him being draped across Steven with his limbs clutching loosely on the older boy. **  
**

These moments were always slow and peaceful, Onion was at his most ruffled and adorable when he did one one of those uneven blinks where one eye closed before the other one. Steven was pretty sure he did the same thing, but he still laughed softly at Onion for it. 

The light was gray as in came in through the windows and screen door, something that added to the languid atmosphere. **  
**

Steven placed his arms around Onion’s waist and turned to face the other boy on a whim. Upon feeling the shift of movement, Onion opened his eyes to curiously look up at Steven. when the younger boy realized Steven was facing him, he gave a small sleepy smile and placed a chaste kiss on Steven’s lips before burrowing his face into the older boys chest in their new position.

Steven felt himself smiling at the younger boy in his arms. He really was cute when he was too tired to be weird or frisky. It was nice to just lie next to Onion and forget about everything else for a little while. It made him feel as if he were freed of any obligations that the outside world held.

 **  
** But it wasn't just that. There was something special about the silence that hung between the two of them. It was difficult to describe, so Steven decided to leave it alone, unidentified and charged with affection.

**Obligations  
**

Steven let his mind wander back to Connie as he laid silent on the bed, the way it usually did. She was his best friend, but Steven wondered if the girl still felt the same. Everything ended on pretty unspecified terms. What would she say if he called? Would she be angry. Would she think him strange?

Would she hate him?

Steven sighed quietly. He needed to talk with her. There was so much he needed to say to her, and he was sure that she would have some things to say to him. Onion shifted closer to Steven and gave a quiet huff as if he knew exactly what Steven was thinking about. The older boy rubbed the blonde’s back soothingly. **  
**

Later though. He would talk with her later.

 

* * *

 

Steven walked along the beach solemnly, face guarded as if he were walking towards his own demise out of duty. **  
**

When he saw Connie restlessly wringing her hands and scanning the beach for him, Steven swallowed hard.

His steps slowed down significantly as he got closer to the girl and he made a complete stop when he reached her. Connie let out a shuddering breath as she took in the sight of him, blushing, nervous, and avoiding eye contact. The same boy she had fused with, gone on adventures with, fought together with, the one who had shown her so many impossible things that turned out to be possible. **  
**

She hadn’t realized how much she had missed him. **  
**

Connie sucked in another deep breath and decided to just say what she came here to say.

“Steven…” He startled at the sound of her voice. “Let’s just forget about it, okay? Y-you’re my friend, and I just want to forget that it ever happened, okay? No awkward explanation, no embarrassment, none of that. We can pretend it never happened, okay?”

She needed to forget it. She couldn’t lose him over something like this, not her one and only friend. It might not be possible to simply piece back together their splintered relationship by ignoring the problem, but it was the easiest point to go on from. She would make it work, and if Steven decided to explain it to her in some distant future, she would be okay with that.

Steven, however, looked confused. “So we’re...not going to talk about it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh...okay.” Steven said with a air of uncertainty.

Connie clapped her hands together determinedly “Okay! Now is the point where we go hang out until it’s not awkward anymore. So I guess...the Big Donut?” she looked at him for confirmation.

Steven gave her a watery smile, “Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

I am so absurdly happy right now that this exists! Some of the scenes I wrote have been illustrated in this beauty!:<http://askstevonion.tumblr.com/> check it out, it's wonderful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really do like Connie. But I am not above harming her physically or emotionally for the sake of this ship :D


	7. Lovers spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments, they happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Yeesh. I didn't really want to leave it the way I did, so here, another one. Also, if you are just now seeing this chapter update, and not the other one. Just know that I posted the chapters close together so you probably missed it. Not much happens though. Connie and Steven make up in the chapter before this.

Riding Steven’s face was one of the better moments of Onions currently short life. **  
**

After a bit of internet research and a hell of a lot of silent persuasion on his part, he had convinced the older boy to give it a go. **  
**

And he was currently reaping the rewards. **  
**

Onion breathed out heavily as he grinded his bottom down onto Steven’s hot little tongue. The feeling was fucking _fantastic_ , and he regretted not thinking to do this before. Jesus, his _fucking tongue,_ the way in slid into him with deep writhing stokes, _shit!_ It had taken Onion a little while to crack Steven out of his shell of shyness to get him to do this the way he wanted it, with long confidents licks that reached up inside him. **  
**

Onion’s mouth fell open as he gave up on trying to get the tongue as deep as possible and started to bounce himself steadily on the older boy’s face. Fucking wonderful. Onion’s back arched into the hands that held him steady on Steven's face, rhythmically trying to reach the mind blowing orgasm that was sure to come if he kept this up. **  
**

And it did, Onion’s vision flashed white and his burning hot erection gave a few pleasurable twitches as his dry ejaculation reached it’s peak. The younger boy fell limply back onto Steven’s thighs, gasping for breath. He laid there for a few moments before sitting up and burrowing into the older boy’s shoulder contentedly.   **  
**

“...Onion.” Steven whined after it became clear that the younger boy was becoming keen on sleeping. **  
**

Onion lifted his face off of his the older boy’s shoulder and gave him a sleepy look. Steven  whimpered as he palmed his own neglected erection. **  
**

Onion licked his lips and ran his hands down Steven’s stomach, all the way down to his jutting prick and giving it a few slow strokes. Steven whimpered, “Stop playing, Onion. Please, just...do the thing. Your...mouth.” he panted.

Onion smiled and moved to do just that when Steven’s phone rang with an irritatingly familiar ringtone that he had learned signified Connie.

Onion tilted his head at Steven in a surprisingly intimidating way, hopping swiftly of the bed to rifle through the older boy’s jeans. Onion seethed as he saw her picture pop up on the screen and unlocked the phone with a slide of his finger, ignoring Steven’s protests.

Onion answered the phone and turned on the speaker. He then gave the phone to Steven, eyes dark and expecting.

Steven’s mind stuttered, unsure of what was being asked of him before he understood with sharp realization what Onion wanted.

“Oh, um...hi, Connie?” he looked extremely uncomfortable as Onion stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side in a decidedly haughty way.

“Hi Steven! I forgot t tell you, I might not be able to see you on friday. My mom set me up for extra tutoring since I told her I wasn’t doing anything that day besides hanging out with you. I should have just told her we were studying, but y’know, trying to cut down on the lying and all that.”

 ****  
Onion’s eyes flashed murder as he angrily walked up to his nightstand, pulled out a crayon and paper, and scribbled on the paper. **  
**

He held it up a moment later.

 _'The fuck are you doing_ _with_ _that **BITCH!?'**_ **  
**

The words were jagged and unsteady with anger, and the message was just as venomous.

Steven frowned. “Don’t called her that!” Steven whispered angrily. Onion violently flipped over the paper and continued scrawling out another message.

“Steven?” Connie asked in confusion. **  
**

Steven laughed nervously, “Ha, uh, yeah, hi Connie. Yeah that sucks. I guess we can go make music another day.” he said as he was eyeing Onion’s furious writing. The younger boy raised his paper again. ** _  
_**

**_‘WHORE, TRAMP, SLUT MAN-STEALING BITCH! I WILL CALL HER WHAT THE FUCK I WANT, YOU FUCK FACE!'_ **

  
Steven felt his anger spark, “Don’t you think you’re being a little hypocritical there!?” he snapped back.  **  
**

He could tell it was the wrong thing to say by the way Onion’s pupils shrank to near pinpricks. **  
**

Then, very calmly, Onion lowered himself onto the ground, pulled something from under the bed, and then proceeded to swing it at his head. Steven barely had enough time to bring up a pink bubble for protection. The bat bounced off the bubble with a powerful resounding force, and the blows that followed after were just as hard. **  
**

“Steven! What’s that noise, whats going on? Are you okay?” Connie asked worriedly.

Steven was gasping loudly from the sudden onslaught of adrenaline. That could have taken his head off. Steven stared at a naked Onion who was now swinging the bat casually by his side, eyes still livid. **  
**

“Yeah…I’m okay, but I think I just hurt my...uh, a friend’s feelings.”

Onion gave a harsh laugh as he mouthed the words ‘A friend? Oh, I’m a friend, am I?’ before swinging the bat again, right where Steven’ face would be.

“Connie, I’m going to have to call you back.”


	8. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven clears things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Boy, am I late to this shin dig! Well, here's a new chapter to show you I'm not dead! Sorry for lack of the Onion penis. Next chapter, my lovlies. I wanted to play around with the idea of Steven and Onion fusing next chapter, because (Even though I crave it with a passion) it probably won't happen in the show. Also, WHAT THE FUCK!? Steven is 14 years old!? I'm not sure...if I can adjust the ages in this when I'm so far in, sooo. yeah. He's grown up so fast T-T

 

It took a lot of coaxing, soothing, and sweet nothings to calm the little demon spawn Onion had unleashed inside, but Steven had done it. He now was petting the soft boy on his bare back, tracing down the bumps and ridges of his spine until he melted into the touch.

Steven placed butterfly kisses over Onion’s face, which was still turned upwards and staring at him as he sat in Steven’s warm lap. The blonde leaned into the kisses, thirsty for any offered affection or reassurance.

This little incident would not go on forgotten, however, and Steven decided they really needed to set some things straight. Onion wouldn’t be able to read his mind, after all.

Steven took a deep breath. “I like you, Onion.”

Onion grimaced, showcasing his disbelief. Steven frowned “No, Onion, listen to me, I’m with you and nobody else, okay? That's how relationships are supposed to work, you can’t just go be with anyone else just because you want to.”

Onion’s eyes sharpened on Steven, his nails digging into the flesh of the older boy’s arms. Steven thought over what he had just said, searching for any faults in the sentences.

“Not that I want to be with her!” Steven quickly corrected.

Onion gave him another disbelieving glare before placing his cheek into Steven’s gesturing hand and closing his eyes. Steven’s face softened at the sight. small pale lips pressed into the palm gently and Steven felt the fragile sweetness of the gesture wash over him.

Steven was oddly struck by the slow realization that Onion was pretty. He hadn’t thought about it before, but Onion really was beautiful to him at this moment, in a way he had never seen before.

“I’ve never done anything like this before, so I might mess up a lot, but I want you to know that I...I’m willing to try and forgive you for some of the bad things that you sometimes do, and also appreciate the good things about you too.” Steven gave Oníon a small smile. “There are good things about you, Onion, and I know that I don’t always act like I know it, but I do know that you really care about me. I care about you too. I just...like you, so. Yeah.”

Onion smothered his face with Steven’s palm, hiding his expression, but Steven could still feel the elated smile and warm cheeks pressed against his hand.

He lifted the younger boy’s face to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his eye. Onion let out a muted squeal and buried his face back into Steven’s chest.

“I really do like you.”

* * *

 

Onion was proud of himself for not burning down the ….residence. He had been prepared and everything, gas canister, matches, an alibi, no witnesses. Everything was set up and he could have done it. He could have struck that match and the house would have gone up in flames.

Maybe Connie and her parents make it out, maybe not. Depended if they were stupid enough to try and bring anything besides their daughter, like family photos or jewelry.

It was _so fucking tempting._

But he hadn’t.

Because he knew that Steven, without a doubt in his mind, would know it was him

Onion wanted to, oh did he want to, but he was already on probation with Steven. Onion couldn’t afford any fuck up’s, at least not right now. Onion sighed wistfully as he remembered what Steven had said.

‘I like you.’

Onion squirmed happily from the shadows. Yeah, okay, no fires would be started on this night, maybe some other time, Onion didn't want this happiness to be spoiled by Steven's grief for the girl any time soon.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey. I've sinned again. I haven't posted anything, but I was close to writing a story about Chowder x Gorgonzola. I'm not sure if I should, but I'm doing it anyway.


	9. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie doesn't like Onion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 thouusand years I have been gone. Sorry T-T I got stuck on where to go with this fic. But heeey, here's a Connie pov chapter. Tell me if there are any mistakes, I wrote this half asleep.

Connie didn’t  _hate_ Onion.

It was uncomfortable to be around him after the, uh...incident, but before that she would have considered them civil enough towards each other.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to make a judgement on his character. She had thought him to be a quiet boy, not too many friends...lonely, like her.

She realizes now that all she did was push her own assumptions onto him, made up traits that weren’t there to begin with.

Onion was...well, like a snake, as cliché as that sounded. She’d seen the way he looked at her whenever Steven rarely brought him along.

Smooth, quiet, dangerous. Qualities a boy his age shouldn't have. But then again, he never really did conform to what a child  _should_ be.

A child didn’t do the things like... _that_.

And for reasons she couldn't fathom, she just knew that he had been the one to instigate the relationship between the two. Just, with such certainty she knew that Onion had always been the snake in the grass.

The snake that had constricted itself firmly around her friend Steven. She could visualize it, a pale white snake hissing at any who came near it, guarding what he considered his.

She felt suffocated when he was around. No one had ever outright hated her with such a ferocity that no words need be spoken, and nothing she did ever seemed to bridge the gap.

She didn’t  _want_ to bridge the gap. While Steven may trust with an openness that made him easy to love, that same openness left him vulnerable to...whatever this was.

From what she could tell, the relationship was consensual. A small comfort, but not much of one.

Manipulation. It was there in every touch that drew Steven's attention firmly back on Onion, in the way he shot displeased glances that made Steven reword something he had just said.

Connie had never been in a relationship before, but she knows what a healthy one looks like.

This wasn'tone of them.

No, It was just shy of toxic.

.

.

"I'm telling you Connie, he's just so...UGH, unreasonable!" Steven cried out, flopping down onto the sand. "He knows you and I are just friends but he just won't let it go!"

Connie kneeled down to sit next to Steve, frowning. "Why does he dislike us hanging out so much? Does he not like you having friends outside of him?" Connie had read somewhere that isolation was a tactic abusers used against their partners. She hoped it wasn't that bad.

Steven sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't know, he doesn't have a problem with me hanging out with other people, like Peedee. I think it's just...well, I may have said and done some things that made the situation worse a while back."

Connie's brow furrowed "Well, what did you say?"

Stevn groans and covers his face completely, "Noooo, it's embarrassing. This was months ago, it doesn't really matter."

Now she was  _really_ interested, "Come on, I won't laugh, I promise!"

Steven lifted his hand to peek at her, "...Promise for sure?"

"Scouts honor." Though she had never really ever been a scout. Semantics.

Steven heaved out a sigh, "Well I guess I kind of  _maybe,_  you know, had a crush on you when we first started hanging out. I told Onion in an argument and now he's constantly paranoid I'm going to run off into the sunset with you. It's silly."

Silly.

This was not  _silly!_

She had missed her chance! All that shyness had crippled her and she had let it ruin whatever opportunity she might of had! How frustrating, how heartbreaking! Everything could have been different is she just had the nerve to confess.

And now Steven was in the belly of the beast.

Guilt rose and refused to leave. This...it wasn't her fault, not necessarily, but it could have been avoided. 

Stteven glanced over at Connie, noticing her tense posture and misinterpreting it. "Wait no! Don't worry, I'm over it, it just a stupid crush. Aw jeez, did I just make things weird again?" 

Connie  _mourns_.

But says nothing beyond an awkward laugh and assurance.  She had to do something.

And Steven might hate her for it.


End file.
